La Paciencia tiene Limites
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: Falco ha hecho enojar mucho a alguien que lo podía ayudar a salir de un gran problema en el que se ve involucrado. Y siendo ignorado por ese alguien en el momento más inoportuno, llega pasar por una situación complicada de vida o muerte. ¿Podrá Falco salir con vida de esta?... ¿O acabará pagando por ello? (Reescrito)


**¡Bienvenidos lectores y lectoras de FF! A un Fic que ya ha sufrido de algunos cambios.**

**He reescrito el principio de este Fic porque no me acabó convenciendo la idea de ir haciendo el Fic por medio de capítulos cortos.**

**En verdad quería hacer de este un One-shot cuando la idea del Fic me vino a la cabeza, pero luego me fueron surgiendo más y más cosas, y digamos que la idea de hacer un One-shot de más de cinco mil palabras sobre todo eso... No me llegó a convencer demasiado.**

**Ya creo que me he explicado lo suficiente y probablemente solo los estoy aburriendo con esto, así que sigamos.**

**_Última edición: 02/07/2020._**

* * *

**_Star Fox y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo._**

**_Yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia._**

* * *

**Antes de continuar con esto, les explicaré como van mis Fics: _[Estos son sonidos]_ , *acciones*, **"Dialogo"_, _**(Cosas que pasan/el autor dice o comenta fuera del Fic). Y eso ya es todo lo que tienen que saber por ahora.**

* * *

**Capítulo I: "Un capricho costoso".**

Las consecuencias. Siempre están allí a la espera de las decisiones. Y dependiendo de qué tan buena o que tan mala haya sido nuestra decisión, estas pueden llegar a ser doblemente efectivas a la hora de manifestarse.

Falco, tomó una muy mala decisión que lo llevo a parar a una celda en un lugar que desconocía completamente. Sabía que se lo merecía, no hizo más que fastidiar a los demás todo el día con su actitud.

Pero jamás se imaginó que aquello lo llevaría a quedar atrapado allí... Junto a Wolf.

* * *

_Un día antes._

_En algún lugar del Sistema Lylat, dentro del Great Fox..._

Se encontraban los miembros de Star Fox disfrutando de un poco de descanso luego de haber tenido una semana con mucha acción. Yendo de un planeta a otro del Sistema Lylat, en una misión que los dejó exhaustos a todos.

Falco estaba algo molesto revisando los propulsores de su Arwing, Slippy estaba muy ocupado haciéndole mejoras a los escudos del Great Fox, Fox estaba descansando tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados sobre su Arwing y Peppy estaba sentado frente al monitor principal del Great Fox (dormido y roncando en su asiento).

"**_[Rgh]_** Slippy, creo que uno de los propulsores de mi Arwing quedó muy dañado después de la última misión," Frustrado y mirando detenidamente el propulsor dañado de su Arwing, Falco le comentó sobre el estado de este a Slippy - mientras Slippy seguía haciéndole las mejoras al escudo del Great Fox.

"Creo que tendrás que esperar a que lo revise después, Falco. Estoy haciendo algunos ajustes importantes a las mejoras del escudo del Great Fox ahora mismo... Y voy a estar aquí por un rato bastante largo, así que creo que tendrás que usar el Arwing de alguien más si vas a ir a algún lugar hoy." Respondió Slippy tecleando sin despejar su vista de un monitor que tenía en frente de él.

Falco, dejando salir un gran suspiro mientras se llevaba una de sus alas a la cara - molesto por tener que esperar mucho para que Slippy repare el propulsor dañado de su Arwing, murmuró algunas cosas por lo bajo (inaudibles para el resto) sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

**_[Llamada entrante]_**

"Maravilloso, lo que faltaba." Se quejó el ave mirando el Comm-link/Pers-link/Comunicador (diseñado por Slippy, especialmente para camuflarse entre sus plumas) que tenía en su muñeca **(si, lo acabas de leer bien)**. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Falco decidió tocar la pantalla de su Comm-link/Pers-link/Comunicador. Respondiendo así a la llamada que le estaban haciendo.

"Falco, veo que estás bien. Llamé unas cuantas veces para saber si habían salido con vida de su última misión... Pero por alguna razón no pude contactarme contigo hasta ahora," De la pequeña pantalla del Comm-link/Pers-link/Comunicador se podía ver a una felina de pelaje rosado hablando con Falco, preocupada por no haber podido contactarlo antes.

"***suspira*** También me alegra verte Katt, pero no estoy de humor para hablar en este momento." Le contestó Falco, notablemente molesto por lo que le ocurrió a su Arwing.

"Oh, ya veo... ¿Te llamó luego o-?"

"No. Y no quiero que lo hagas por todo lo que queda de esta semana. ¿Entendido?" Tajante y sin prestarle atención a lo que le tenía que decir ella, Falco cortó la llamada de Katt y se quedó tumbado en el suelo por unos segundos intentando relajarse un poco.

"..."

"Eso fue muy cruel. Incluso viniendo de ti, Falco." Opinó Fox, aún acostado con los ojos cerrados encima de su Arwing, escuchando atentamente al resto desde allí.

"No para de llamarme cuando terminamos de hacer una misión, ¿qué quieres que le diga? _¿Llámame más seguido?_ ¿?" Preguntó Falco, respondiendo sarcásticamente a Fox.

"Yo... Debo admitir que... Fue bastante cruel, Falco." Se sumó Slippy a la conversación, apoyando la opinión de Fox.

"Escuchen. Estoy de mal humor, no puedo usar mi nave, y Katt me llama _muy_ seguido. ¿Qué quieren que haga al respecto? ..." Dirigiéndose hacia sus dos compañeros molesto, Falco se levantó del suelo para ir hacia donde se encontraba Peppy dormido.

"Todo eso no es excusa para tratar tan mal a alguien, Falco. Katt puede ser muy buena contigo. Pero si sigues tratando a las personas así, en algún momento te van a dejar solo en el peor momento." Le reprochó Peppy, despertándose de un largo sueño y asustando un poco al resto del grupo por lo repentino de su respuesta.

Falco simplemente miro para otro lado y siguió caminando hacia al monitor principal del Great Fox. Sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que dijo Peppy.

"Peppy, ¿me puedes prestar tu Arwing por hoy?" Le preguntó a Peppy, sentándose en uno de los asientos cercanos - esperando por la respuesta de Peppy.

"Bueno, si no vas a destruirla... Puedes usarla. Pero deberías tratar mejor a las personas que se preocupan por ti. Incluso estando de mal humor podrías intentar no ser tan cruel." Peppy continuó reprochando el comportamiento de Falco, dándole permiso de usar su Arwing mientras el de Falco no pudiese despegar del hangar.

"**_[Hmp]_** Si, si. Como sea... Los veo más tarde. Tengo que ir a Corneria por algo importante." Dijo Falco, levantándose del asiento en el que estaba, encaminándose hacia el Arwing de Peppy. "Slippy, más te vale que te apresures con eso. Porque si no arreglas mi Arwing pronto, voy a usar el _tuyo_." Agregó Falco, dirigiéndole una sonrisa malévola a Slippy y haciendo que este tragase grueso.

"V-voy todo lo rápido que puedo. N-no puedo hacer mucho si estoy bajo presión." Se quejó Slippy tecleando un poco más rápido.

Peppy, pulsando uno de los botones de la cabina del Great Fox, abrió el hangar para que Falco pudiese salir del Great Fox. Pero este antes de poder despegar el Arwing, fue detenido casi de inmediato por una pregunta de Fox.

"¿Qué asunto 'importante' es ese que tienes allá?" Curioso por la prisa que tenía Falco de ir a Corneria, Fox lo detuvo para preguntarle sobre el asunto del que estaba hablando el ave.

"No te preocupes por eso Fox, no es un asunto _tuyo._" Le respondió este con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro, preparándose para salir. Fox, algo inconforme con su respuesta, estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta. Pero Falco se le adelantó encendiendo los propulsores del Arwing de Peppy. Saliendo del Great Fox a toda velocidad. "¡La entrevista la puedes dejar para después, Fox!" Vociferó Falco al irse. Dejando a Fox atrás, escuchando como se iba alejando la nave.

"Nunca aprenderá..." Murmuró Peppy por el canal de comunicaciones del Great Fox, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. Haciendo que Fox y Slippy sacudan sus cabezas al igual que él.

"No lo hará... Hasta que algo realmente malo le llegué a pasar." Añadió Fox abriendo sus ojos y levantándose de su Arwing para ayudar a Slippy con las mejoras del escudo.

* * *

_Varios minutos después, entrando a la atmósfera de Corneria..._

Falco en el Arwing de Peppy estaba intentando configurar su Comm-link/Pers-link **(/Comunicador, o como quieran llamarlo) **para hacer que ignore todo, cambiándolo a un modo en el que nadie pueda interrumpirlo por el resto del día. "Debería pasarme por una tienda para comprar uno nuevo... Aprecio el detalle de Slippy de hacerlo ocultarse cuando no lo necesite. Pero... Últimamente me está empezando a incomodar mucho," Hablaba para sí mismo el ave mirando el Pers-link en su muñeca, algo inconforme con la mejora que Slippy le hizo.

Al pasar de unos segundos, Falco logró configurar su Pers-link y viendo que ya estaba a unos minutos de entrar en Corneria, retomó el control de la nave para dirigirse a algún hangar en el centro de la ciudad.

**_[Llamada entrante]_**

"F-fa-l... ¿Falco?"

Una voz algo entrecortada, que no le daba mucho placer de volver a oír, lo llamó a través del Pers-link de su muñeca. Sacando al ave de sus pensamientos. "Por el amor a... ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que hoy no quiero que me moleste nadie?" Ignorando completamente lo que aquella persona le quería decir, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Falco desconecto la llamada y terminó decidiéndose por apagar su Pers-link por un tiempo. "Cuando Fox pide que lo dejen en paz, todos siempre le hacen caso. Pero cuando soy yo quien pide que lo dejen en paz..." Siguió hablando para sí mismo Falco, quejándose por no poder disfrutar de un momento sin que lo estén molestando.

* * *

_Varios minutos después..._

Saliendo con algo de prisa del Arwing de Peppy, Falco empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida del hangar donde había aterrizado para luego encaminarse en busca de una tienda en particular que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Donde él había visto hace unos meses un Pers-link mejor que el que le regaló Slippy.

Al caminar por la ciudad, pudo apreciar el como la gente de allí caminaba de un lugar a otro, todos ocupados yendo hacia a algún lugar.

Después de recorrer la ciudad por casi media hora, se encontró con aquella tienda que vendía el Pers-link que él tanto quería tener. La tienda vendía diferentes tipos de artilugios, repuestos y baratijas electrónicas; desde potenciadores para blasters hasta repuestos para naves y mucho más.

" _'A.R.E.S.'_... Vaya nombre para una tienda." Murmuró Falco mirando el gran cartel que tenía la tienda afuera. Una vez dentro de esta, pudo notar que algunas personas estaban viendo los artilugios que mantenían en pequeñas vitrinas junto al mostrador, y habían otras personas que estaban revisando los repuestos para naves que tenían allí.

Un conejo que estaba en el mostrador terminando de atender a un cliente, volteó a ver en dirección a Falco. Y con emoción, el conejo lo recibió levantando sus brazos y diciendo "¡Un nuevo cliente! ¡Te doy la bienvenida a 'A.R.E.S'! Aquí puedes encontrar todo lo que necesites en accesorios electrónicos, ¡y más!"

Falco se acercó al mostrador, quedando cara a cara con el conejo que atendía a los clientes de la tienda y, algo curioso por la actitud del conejo, preguntó, "¿Siempre recibes así a un cliente?"

El conejo, riéndose un poco por la pregunta, respondió, "Si. Tener un nuevo cliente por este lugar no es algo que se pueda conseguir todos los días. Y el ver que alguien se atrevió a venir a esta tienda sabiendo que podía haber buscado una más cercana, es ciertamente algo que me motiva a seguir adelante con este negocio."

Después de la explicación del conejo, Falco paseó su mirada por el lugar hasta que se detuvo en la vitrina que tenía en exposición el Pers-link que estuvo buscando desde que entró a la tienda. "¿Ese Pers-link está a la venta?" Preguntó señalando en dirección a la vitrina donde estaba expuesto.

El conejo jugando con sus manos y cambiando su expresión a una un poco más seria, le contestó, "No te recomendaría llevarte ese que está allí..."

"Pagaré el doble si es necesario." Sentencio con convicción el ave, sin quitarle la mirada de encima al conejo.

Este, viendo que Falco no iba a echarse para atrás con eso, soltó un pequeño suspiro - resignado - y le dijo "Vale, puedes intentar comprarlo..." Falco al oírlo empezó a sonreír, caminando hacia la vitrina donde estaba el Pers-link. Pero el conejo lo detuvo, terminando de decir, "Pero tendrás que ganártelo en una subasta contra alguien que lo quiere comprar también."

El conejo salió de atrás del mostrador y - sacando unas llaves para luego abrir la vitrina - sacó el Pers-link de la vitrina para ponerlo encima del mostrador. Falco volviendo al mostrador, espero pacientemente por la otra persona que iba a estar dentro de la subasta por el Pers-link. No tenía opción alguna y era la única manera en la que podría comprarlo de allí. Sabía que no mucha gente conocía la tienda y suponía que esto haría que la subasta fuese mucho más fácil de ganar para él... Lo único que quería en ese momento, era salir con ese Pers-link y volver al Great Fox para disfrutar de un descanso bien merecido. Pero los días perfectamente planeados nunca salen como se planean.

De pronto, un zorro bien vestido de baja estatura con un monóculo en su ojo derecho se acercó al mostrador, quedando al lado de Falco y viendo el Pers-Link que estaba puesto encima del mostrador. "Usted debe ser el otro que quiere ese Pers-link... ¿No?" Preguntó Falco al zorro, algo impaciente por llevarse el artilugio.

"Sí. Y te advierto que no voy a ceder ante un mero piloto como tú." Le respondió el zorro sin molestarse en mirarlo. Falco - fulminando con la mirada al zorro - estaba a punto de decir algo para contestarle, pero el conejo regreso con unos papeles entre sus manos y les dijo a ambos:

"¡Que comience la subasta!"

Ambos compradores se miraron entre si y al Pers-link repetidas veces hasta que el zorro decidió empezar a desperdiciar su dinero diciendo: "Cincuenta mil."

Falco, riéndose por lo bajo y viendo al conejo, siguió con la subasta diciendo, "Cien mil." el conejo estaba alucinando con lo rápido que ambos estaban subiendo el precio de la subasta y miró al zorro - ahora algo pensativo por el precio que le puso Falco - esperando que continuase con las subidas del precio.

"Tengo cien mil por parte del ave, ¿quién da ciento cincuenta? ¿Ciento cincuenta? Si no oigo un precio más alto pronto, el Pers-link se lo llevará el ave." El zorro se había quedado pensando por un minuto entero con la mirada perdida en el Pers-link, Falco se estaba preguntando en que podría estar pensando como para que lo dejase pensando de esa manera. Pero seguramente se había quedado así porque ya no le quedaba mucho más que ofertar por el Pers-link.

Así que decidió acabar con la subasta diciéndole al conejo, "Vamos, ya no creo que vaya a seguir. Ha pasado un minuto entero y no ha di-"

"Que sean quinientos mil." Lo interrumpió el zorro, subiendo el precio y haciendo que el conejo se hiperventilara por el precio que le iba a pagar por el Pers-link; era demasiado dinero por un objeto así. Falco ahora estaba pensativo y algo sorprendido por la cantidad de dinero de la que disponía aquel zorro... Nunca lo había visto antes, y eso ya le daba mala espina.

"Ahora tú eres el que se lo está pensando, ¿eh piloto?"

Falco, sin expresión alguna en su rostro y con la mirada perdida en el Pers-link, suspiro derrotado y le dijo al zorro con un semblante triste en su rostro, "Si, supongo que no podré ofertar..." el zorro al escuchar eso, fue esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Pero fue detenida por el comentario con el que terminó de contestarle Falco, "... Más, ¡porque voy a ofertar un millón!"

Al conejo casi le daba un infarto al escuchar la exagerada oferta que había hecho Falco. El zorro estaba perplejo por la oferta también, y al parecer no tenía lo suficiente como para igualarla o superarla.

"... ¿Alguien da algo más allá de un millón?" Preguntó el conejo - dueño de la tienda - aún sin creerse el precio que le iba a pagar Lombardi.

"..."

No hubo respuesta del zorro por más de dos minutos y, por ende, Falco fue quien ganó la subasta.

"Gracias por todo." Agradeció Falco llevándose el Pers-link del mostrador mientras iba caminando a la salida de la tienda. El conejo le hizo firmar unos papeles antes de salir, y ahora ya podía marcharse de allí con su nuevo Pers-link para descansar. "Y gracias por dejar que este 'piloto' te gane en una subasta por algo tan pequeño como esto." Terminó añadiendo Falco cuando pasó al lado del zorro que aún estaba parado allí sin moverse.

Falco tan pronto como abrió las puertas de la tienda para salir, vio como dos tigres bien vestidos - al igual que el zorro - estaban esperando a alguien a las afueras de la tienda.

"No, gracias a ti, Falco. Ahora sé que estaba en lo correcto, y que engañarte es un trabajo muy sencillo." Murmuró el zorro haciendo un ademan con su mano mientras veía como Falco salía de la tienda.

**_[Llamada entrante]_**

Dirigiendo su atención al Pers-link que acababa de comprar, Falco estaba perplejo sin saber si debía contestar o no la llamada. Literalmente lo acababa de comprar y era casi imposible que alguien pudiese haberlo contactado... Pero decidido a averiguar de quien se trataba. Contestó tocando la pantalla del Pers-link y descubrió para su sorpresa que se trataba de... "¡¿Katt?!"

"Si, Falco he estado siguiéndote desde que estabas entrando a Corneria y-"

"Espera, espera. ¿Me has estado siguiendo desde que salí del Great Fox?" Preguntó Falco, interrumpiendo a Katt. Notablemente molesto con ella por haberlo seguido sin avisar.

"Si... P-pero no es por lo que crees..." Contestó ella, viendo algo que estaba frente a ella.

Cruzando sus brazos y fulminando a la felina con la mirada, Falco le respondió, "¿Estas segura?, porque lo que creo es que realmente te has vuelto mi dolor de cabeza personal."

"Falco, esto es serio vi que-"

"Ya te he dicho más de una vez que no quiero que _NADIE_ me moleste hoy. Solo quiero descansar en paz por un día, completamente _solo_. Así que si tenías algo importante que decirme, mejor solo graba algún mensaje para que lo vea luego, y ya te responderé yo después. ¡Adiós!" Terminó de decir el ave cortando la llamada. Cerrando y abriendo sus ojos mientras daba un pequeño suspiro para encaminarse al Arwing de Peppy.

El ave al salir vio que los dos tigres que vio antes ahora tenían armas y las estaban preparando para disparar. _'Oh... Estoy muerto.'_ pensó Falco mientras se guardaba el Pers-link y empezaba a correr de allí. Siendo detenido por un tercer tigre que estaba oculto.

"No escaparas tan fácil de esta, Lombardi."

**Fin del capítulo...**

* * *

**Eff it! De ahora en adelante, este Fic tendrá capítulos más extensos.**

**Al principio, separar este Fic por medio de capítulos cortos parecía una buena idea en mi cabeza. Pero luego de repasarlo todo por unos días, he llegado a la conclusión de que fue una terrible idea. La peor que he tenido hasta ahora, para ser honesto.**

**Si tienen algo que decir al respecto de lo que hice, pueden dejar una review sobre todo y espero no dejar este Fic en un hiatus eterno... Porque hacerle continuaciones a este Fic se me va a hacer muy difícil sabiendo lo mal que he empezado con todo.**

**Bien, ya sin mucho más que decir. Recuerden que las laptops que vende Lenovo siempre sirven bien para cocinar un desayuno nutritivo por la mañana, Keanu Reeves y Cyberpunk 2077 son una mezcla excepcional, y no olviden echarle un ojo a "A Fox In Space" (una "serie" fan-made de Star Fox, _muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy_ buena).**

**Por ahora me despido de todos ustedes y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
